Two Minutes
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have only been dating for two weeks when …


A/N: So …, since Glee canon awesome AWESOMENESS has gone to, well you know, a LONG time ago, even for Klaine with this season (as far as I'm concerned), I have decided to stop playing by the rules and have some fun instead. So for this fic, the below the belt rule: never existed. ;)

* * *

**Two Minutes**

Kurt is shaking all over, his every muscle clenched tight, too tight, to his every bone.

"This sucks. This sucks. THIS sucks," Kurt frustratedly half-groans, half-murmurs, neck bend, face buried into the big pillow he has been wound around already for the better part of the afternoon and early evening.

Wound around Kurt is another boy in PJs, holding both the shaking, shivering, feverish boy and the sweat soaked pillow in his arms close.

Blaine places kiss after kiss into Kurt's drenched hair, hanging limp; and if Kurt had the energy to he would be really upset about it, but right now "… it won't stop hurting," Kurt lets out with an only barely there half-sob.

"It will stop, I promise. You have taken your meds, and I made you some hot chocolate and as soon as the sugar has passed through your system you will be fast asleep, and it will all be better when you wake up next to me tomorrow morning …."

"Dad is letting you stay?" Kurt asks, still shivering with fever but calmer now.

"Better," Blaine beams, smile pressed with a quick kiss into the bare skin where Kurt's collarbone transitions into his neck. "He insisted, its late and the streets are wet, and he said ... he said you need me, so its more than okay. Your dad is amazing."

Kurt shivers again with the fever holding his body wound so unbearably tight tonight.

"He insisted?" Kurt asks as he tries to turn completely in Blaine's arms, to face his boyfriend.

He makes it onto his back, before he gives up, rather his muscles do, even those responsible for his eyelids staying open, his eyes closing with exhaustion after having been bored into a slightly darkened bedroom, and accompanying wall, for way too long today – _'Why do seemingly simple colds have to hurt so much in so many different stages?'_ Kurt thinks to himself feeling himself beginning to drift closer to sleep, before he remembers … there was something he wanted to do.

Letting completely go of the pillow for the first time in what feels like, and probably are hours - well except for those minutes Blaine had held him close sitting up on the bed, while he had taken the nasty tasting medicine and Blaine's lovely tasting hot chocolate – Kurt's hands start searching blindly for Blaine.

Blaine can hear the tiny sigh of relief that escapes Kurt's lips as his hands find Blaine half-hovering above Kurt now.

Kurt's left coming to rest against Blaine's right side, just above the hip and Kurt's right, right on his ….

Kurt's eyes fly wide open, looking anywhere but at Blaine though, "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," he squeaks, as he quickly retracts his right hand from Blaine's left ass cheek, and curls it up against his own chest, looking painfully tense again.

And Blaine can tell all these quick movements today just really hurt, physically hurt Kurt, as he sees Kurt squeezing his eyes back shut and his forehead creasing in pain.

Kurt first tenses only more as he feels Blaine's fingers brush against his own.

He swallows hard when he feels Blaine guiding his hand back up to his body. Right back onto that very same spot Kurt had just touched for the first time, … by accident.

There is nothing whatsoever accidental about it now.

Then Blaine moves Kurt's right hand again, up, onto the small of his back, softly saying a moment later, "Both is fine. Better than fine, actually."

Kurt's heart is racing too fast, feeling even faster with a head high on sugar and medicine and fever. Love too.

When Kurt brings up the courage, from somewhere, to open his eyes again, Blaine is right there looking down to him, gently brushing the sweat soaked strands of hair out of Kurt's eyes, and then just brushing through Kurt's hair unable to stop himself from showing … love, bursting with it to the seams.

"You do want me to stay, right?" Blaine asks, eyes deep with love and hope.

It is the first time after all … since … "You don't want to?" Kurt asks insecure, after all last time Blaine "stayed over" he had been drunk and they had not been boyfriends.

"I do. Of course I do," Blaine says firmly, placing a kiss to Kurt's left cheek. He finds Kurt biting his lip before he finds his eyes again.

"But I'm sick and all gross. And shouldn't, shouldn't it be special, the first time we, we stay… together,… I, I mean…."

"Waking up next to you, holding you for more than a few stolen hours …. Gosh, Kurt, being allowed to hold you," Blaine says, voice breathy, "is, always will be, special."

Kurt tugs Blaine down into as firm a hug as he can manage with his muscles still so very tense, his body still so very heavy with exhaustion, fever.

Blaine afraid to crush Kurt – sue him, he has no idea how this works, he will find out months from now Kurt does not mind, does not mind at all being crushed … a little, a lot, sometimes – after only a moment shifts them onto their sides.

"Can you come closer?" Kurt asks, feeling Blaine to be too far away … again.

Blaine moves closer.

"Put my arms around you? I think I can't move anymore by myself tonight," Kurt asks, with a sleepy look in his eyes.

"Must be the medicine kicking in," Blaine hums back.

"When did you change into PJs, a pair of my PJs?" Kurt murmurs sleepy as his fingertips drift over the familiar soft material.

"Before bringing you hot chocolate. It's okay, right?" Blaine says with a smile in a soft, hopeful whisper, slightly amused but not surprised Kurt had been to out of it to really notice before.

He gets a soft humming sound from Kurt in answer.

Two minutes later, Kurt's arms curled back between their chests, the boy is snoring softly.

Blaine just lies there for a moment, watches Kurt's whole body relax more and more, drifting himself closer to sleep.

Blaine shifts to make a little more room between the two of them, then he reaches out and gently intertwines their hands, hoping to spend some warmth through the night, and if he catches the cold, so be it, it is worth it.

Seeing Kurt's face when they wake up in each other's arms the next morning is worth it a million times over.

* * *

A/N:

SO NOT UPSET IF YOU STOP READING HERE AND AVOID ME RANTING!

So, it took me until the middle of my rewriting process for this to realize, I just wrote a cold medicine fic.

A FREAKING cold medicine fic. What's wrong with me? I mean I am extremely exhausted and sleepy, but still, what's freaking wrong with me?

It just happened, I am sorry. I like the idea though of there being a little story around the first night they spend holding each other.

At least this is not as awkward as that scene with Blaine and Tina on the show! How awkward was that! It seriously creeped me out so much and makes me a little scared to ever turn Glee on again. I mean if they think that is "sweet behavior" and caring and what not, … yeah, no, it really just creeped me out. Over are the times we could just re- and re- and rewatch our Klaine edits in peace and avoid the crazy, not so appealing crazy, there is good crazy still too after all, that most of the rest of the show slowly keeps turning into over the years.

Can't wait to hear your rants:)

Sleepy rant over. Goodnight.


End file.
